


просто кроссовер ночных снайперов и спн

by burnyourheart



Category: Snipers (russian band), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnyourheart/pseuds/burnyourheart





	просто кроссовер ночных снайперов и спн

"Таким образом, творчество Рильке..." Нет, "таким образом, мы приходим к выводу, что творчество Рильке оказало существенное влияние на русскую поэзию начала XX века".  
ТУК ТУК ТУК  
Диана вздрагивает и оглядывается на часы. Почти полночь. Ничего хорошего не может стучаться в дверь в полночь.  
Она спешит в прихожую, крикнув на ходу "я подойду!", прижимается к двери ухом и угрожающе спрашивает:  
\- Кто там?  
\- Динка? Это я...  
Голос определяется мгновенно и безошибочного, но... но этого не может быть.  
Диана распахивает дверь.  
Она стоит, оперевшись одной рукой о дверной проем, в джинсовой куртке, которая ей велика, с коротко стриженными волосами и челкой, торчащей во все стороны, на шее - подаренный ею же самой, Дианой, кусок янтаря в медной оправе, - словом, Света Сурганова, точно такая же, как год назад.  
\- Ты ждала меня? - улыбается видение.  
\- Определенно не в это время, - бормочет Диана, переступая порог и прикрывая дверь. - Как ты вообще... здесь... Охренеть, Светка!  
Она бросается к ней и они обнимаются, крепко, как братья.  
\- Ну вот так хорошо, я уж было подумала, мне не рады, - смеется Сурганова.  
\- Но как ты здесь? Надолго? Самолетом? А где твои вещи?  
\- Я с охоты, Дин, - отвечает она тихо и всё, сказка рушится.  
Диана отступает обратно к дверям. В глубине души она уже знает, зачем...  
\- Ты..  
\- Мои вещи внизу, в "грузовичке". Дина, Валера пропал. Мы охотились неподалеку, я - у моря, а он ушел на Омсукчанский хребет. Пятый день не звонит. Я полдня гнала сюда как ненормальная. Ты знаешь эти места лучше. Дин, мы должны его найти!  
\- Я... нет. Света, я не могу. Родители до сих пор...  
\- Дина, ты там?  
Дверь распахивается, на пороге стоит заспанная дианина мама.  
\- Мам, это ко мне.  
\- Здравствуйте, Галина Анисимовна!  
Света выходит вперед и включает самую невинную из своих улыбок. Дина помнит: мамы от этого моментально теряют бдительность.  
\- Вы простите, что я вас разбудила, - Светочка прикладывает ладонь к груди, показывая, как ей неловко, - мы Динку звали в поход на входные, а потом так и не созвонились, вот не знаем, брать завтра палатку или нет...  
Ах ты дрянь.  
\- Ой, Диана, ну что ж ты молчишь! Конечно, поезжайте, девочки, пока погода позволяет, поход...  
\- Мама!!!  
\- Надо из-за книжек вставать иногда. Давайте, договаривайтесь и пойдем вещи собирать. Во сколько отъезд?  
\- В восемь! - отрапортовала Света.  
\- К восьми будет готова, - пообещала мама. - Давайте, договаривайтесь, только недолго.  
И дверь захлопнулась.  
\- Значит, слушай, - шипит Дина и отталкивает Свету к лестнице, - никто не давал тебе права распоряжаться мной.  
\- Дин...  
\- Я не слышала о тебе год, и пусть мой адрес тебе больше не пригодится. Проваливай.  
\- Ты забыла про Выборг? Оборотень? - Сурганова хватает ее за ворот рубашки и толкает к стене. - Валера спас нам жизнь. Твою задницу, ебать, спас, Дина, и ты бросишь его сейчас?  
Прежде чем вы начнете общаться с Дианой Арбениной, вам нужно усвоить одну вещь - она. никогда. не остается. в долгу. И Света знает, где надавить.  
Дина прижимается лбом к ее лбу и выговаривает сквозь зубы:  
\- У меня конференция в понедельник.  
\- И что?  
\- Вернешь меня в воскресенье вечером.  
То, что происходит со светиными глазами, похоже на смену времен года.  
\- Я буду ждать в машине. Возле подъезда.  
\- Всю ночь?  
\- А что, позовешь меня в дом?  
\- Хорошо, - соглашается Диана. - Я разбужу тебя. Только спи, блядь, иначе убьешь нас в дороге, - она начинает говорить так, как было заведено между ними тем летом, и ей становится весело. - Подушку скинуть?  
\- Буду благодарна.  
\- Знаешь, где мое окно?  
Света ухмыляется и выпускает ее.  
\- Значит, до завтра?  
\- До завтра, - кивает Диана и приоткрывает дверь.  
\- Эй!  
Дина оборачивается. Света уже стоит на лестнице, держась за перила обеими руками. Глаза у нее безумные, полные восторга.  
\- Ты же Диана, богиня охоты, помнишь?  
Луна светит прямо в квартиру, как прожектор, огромная и круглая.  
\- Спокойной ночи, - улыбается Дина и уже обдумывает, что ей нужно сложить в рюкзак.

***

В восемь утра во дворе уже светло. Света спит на заднем сидении валеркиной серой "Нивы". Подушка скомкана у нее под грудью. Дина стучит в окно, Света вздрагивает, хмурится и тянется открыть ей дверь.  
\- Я тебе кофе принесла, - шепчет Дина, протягивая термос.  
\- Растворимый?  
\- Нет, настоящий, сама варила. Серьезно.  
\- Ух ты, - бормочет Света, выбираясь из машины и пересаживаясь на место водителя.  
Диана достает из-под ног чехол. Тяжелый.  
\- Это скрипка?  
\- Вряд ли, - Света заводит машину, и "грузовичок" сонно урчит. - Кинь туда, назад.  
Она отпивает кофе и закрывает глаза.  
\- Хорошо... Ну что, - она поворачивается к Диане и улыбается самой хитрой своей улыбкой. - Нас ждут приключения?


End file.
